


December 26, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Supergirl winced from a creature's recent attack.





	December 26, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Supergirl winced from a creature's recent attack after Amos mentioned how careless she was and he smiled.

THE END


End file.
